Groso amor
by KaVicious
Summary: "El primer groso día del resto de nuestras grosas vidas." ArgentinaxChile. Le puse América por el continente, no verán a Alfred pero si hay mención de el y certain sentence copied, creo que se estan juntando demasiado.


Latin Hetalia o Hetamerica no me pertenecen, Ni tampoco Martín(Argentina) y Manuel(Chile).

Advertencia: Lenguaje vulgar y la repetición insistente de la palabra "groso" xD.

Ché Manu!, no me vas a creer pero... reeligieron a Cristina!.-comento emocionado el Argentino al mas bajo, quien se mantenía totalmente concentrado en los documentos que releía una y otras ves.

Piñera conshetumadre...-musito por lo bajo, mas para si mismo que para el otro.-aunque también es culpa de la Concertación, hoy en día no se puede confiar en nadie.-dijo idamente, otra ves a si mismo.

Si hasta el pelotudo de Obama quiere hablar con ella, es tan grosa~.-dijo nuevamente el Argentino, con un tono meloso.

Eso es porque el weon de Alfred no tiene nada que hacer.-contesto con nulo interés el castaño volviendo a sus papeles, haciendo que el otro frunciera el ceño.

Manuel siempre le menospreciaba, bueno en realidad no, pero aun así no le prestaba la debida atención que el merecía, ósea, estábamos hablando de nada mas y nada menos que Argentina, la nación mas grosa de toda Latinoamérica y el mundo, si... bien sabido era que Dios estaba en todas partes, pero solo atendía en Buenos Aires. Este ultimo pensamiento le saco una gran sonrisa al ojiverde.

¿Sabes por que me gusta tanto Cristina, Manu~?.-pregunto con una sonrisa divertida.

Por que te da asado todos los días...?.-respondió dudoso el castaño.

Si también!, pero además de eso.-volvió a insistir el ojiverde.

Por qué también le gusta el... mate?.-sugirió el castaño

A todos nos gusta el mate, ché.-aclaro con gracia el Argentino, como si aquella fuese una verdad universal.

A mi no...-comento en voz baja el castaño, evitando ser oído por su vecino.

¿Qué?.-pregunto el mas alto.

Nada!.-negó rápidamente.

Volviendo al tema ¿sabes o no?.-repitió la controversial pregunta.

Dudo que sea porque es mujer.-dijo sin mas.

Bueno eso es verdad, pero no estas respondiendo.-dijo inflando las majillas.

Ya! Déjame en paz fleto culiao.-ordeno el mas bajo.

No hasta que respondas.-dijo decididamente.

Mira, no tengo tiempo para tus estupideces weon.-contesto el castaño irritado de no poder prestarles la conveniente atención a sus documentos.- ya tengo suficiente con aguantar al hijo de puta de mi jefe, como para que además te me aparezcas una ves a la semana a refregarme en la cara que a tu país le va la raja.-dijo mirándole de forma acusatoria.

Tranquilízate boludo, sabes que apoyo a tus chicos.-hablo refiriéndose a los escolares en movilización.- pero vos no te vas hasta que respondas o... te rindas.-

¿Rendirme?.-cuestiono el castaño.-de haberlo dicho antes.-murmuro en voz baja con un tono irritado.- Ya vale!, me rindo.-dijo tediosamente mientras agitaba una banderita blanca, muy al estilo Italiano.

Pero Manu~ es tan obvio! ella legalizo el matrimonio homosexual en mi país!.-contesto feliz, haciendo que el rizo erógeno del chileno se erizara como un aguijón.- y sabes?, vos ya me debes varias cosas.-dijo con tono insinuante.

N-no te debo nada, aweonao!.-bramo el Chileno(esta vez prestándole toda su atención al mas alto).

Si! si me debes, me debes la libertad y la independencia.-argumento el mas alto.-así que vos iras **conmigo, **a **mi** regroso país, nos desposaremos por **mis** regrosos registros civiles, luego caminaras hacia al altar para casarte con **mi** regrosa persona, y seremos regrosamente felices el resto de nuestras grosas vidas. Y no aceptare opiniones contrarias.-concluyo mientras el otro le miraba incrédulo, y luego distorsionaba todo el rostro en una mueca de ira.

Para empezar conshetumadre tu apoyo a mi independencia fue solo monetario!.-argumento con el rostro rojo de rabia(y vergüenza, aunque el castaño no lo reconociera, por la anterior "propuesta").-y si me vai a sacar en cara esas cosas, ándate a la shusha! Porque para que sepas tú lo único valorable de tu gordo país es Bielsa, y a menos que quieras devolvérmelo no vengas a hacerme, mas bien a demandarme, propuestas extrañas y fletas, porque a la otra te saco la cresta!.-le amenazo.

¿"a menos que quieras..."?, ¿me estas condicionando?.-pregunto el rubio incrédulo, para luego mostrar una sonrisa emocionada.- ¿o sea que lo estas considerando?.-dedujo afirmativamente mientras se lanzaba a los brazos del Chileno.- Te amo Manu~

Yo no weon, así que tienes cinco segundos para soltarme.-dijo con las mejillas ardiendo.

Awww~ si sos tan lindo.-comento separándose lentamente del mas bajo.- parece que ya tengo que irme.-dijo mientras miraba su reloj de mano.-nos vemos la próxima semana Manu~.-se despidió plantándole un beso en la frente al castaño, para luego darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar hacia la entrada.

Ma-Martin.-llamo el Chileno, haciendo que el otro se girara, para atender a aquello que quería decirle el menor, ya que rara vez hablaba después de que el Argentino anunciara su partida, ni siquiera para dedicarle un adiós.- A-a-al me-menos podri-podrias... darmelo e-en los labios.-tartamudeo tan sonrojado que podría confundírsele con uno de los tomates de Antonio.-quizás así consideraría tu propuesta.-concluyo bajando el rostro, dejando felizmente pasmada a la vecina nación.

¿En el de arriba o en el de abajo?.-pregunto acercándose al castaño.

¿Eh?.-exclamo el otro levantando la vista para contemplar a los verdes ojos del rubio, que ya comenzaba a acortar la distancia.- si serás weon...-murmuro cerrando los ojos, segundos antes de sentir los labios del Argentino se posicionaban sobre los suyos, en un contacto tan maravillosamente cálido y dulce, que por instinto llevo sus manos hacia el cuello del mas alto, quien hizo lo respectivo con su cintura, ambos dejándose llevar por la dicha del momento, abriendo sus labios para efectuar un contacto mas profundo, en el que el Argentino se expandía hacia la otra cavidad, explorándola con su lengua y saboreándole con deleite, mientras el otro la acariciaba con la suya propia. Cuando el aire comenzó a escasearles se separaron lentamente sin dejar en ningún momento de mirarse a los ojos.

Cr-creo que quiero hacerte territorio Argentino.-le comento tratando de recuperar el aire y con una mirada dulce, a lo que el otro solo sonrió aun demasiado ruborizado.

Y yo creo que te pondrías mas gordo, así que por favor no te expandas mas.-comento con burla.- Además no me independice para pasar a ser territorio de otro weon, así que eso no será posible.-dijo esta vez con dulzura.- Pero si lo del matrimonio sigue en pie, supongo que puedo fletearme un poco.

Y ese fue el primer groso día del resto de nuestras grosas vidas.

Aclaración: Manuel molesta a Martin con lo de gordo porque Argentina triplica la anchura Chilena, y ambos comparten casi el mismo largo, además de que los Argentinos son muy bueno para tirar la carne a la parrilla(comen mucho asado) y en Chile solo se hace-generalmente- para las fiestas patrias.

Aclaración 2: Argentina dio mucho mas que apoyo monetario a Chile para su independización y ah sido un apoyo y una ayuda constante para el angosto país. Si Martín es tan atento *w*

Cristina Fernández de Kirchner es la actual presidenta de la Republica Argentina.

Sebastián Piñera es el actual presi de Chile, pero a Manuel le cae mal(no es nada personal, pero tiene tan poca aprobación que era lo mas lógico que se me ocurrió).

Marcelo Bielsa es un ex futbolista Argentino, que entreno a la selección Chilena hacia un tiempo atrás, los llevo hacia el mundial con aplastantes triunfos, pero Martín se lo quito a Manuel para que este se acostara con el xD (jajajaja ese dato es falso, pero igual lo hizo)

Vocabulario:

Groso, significa que sos capo, grande, genio, inteligente, etc.

Fleto es lo mismo que homosexual.

Conshetumadre equivale a motherfucker.

Boludo y Weon equivalen a idiota o estúpido, pero también se usa para llamar la atención de alguien sin un significado aparente, no se si me captan xD.

Shusha equivale a ¿mierda?.

Pelotudo equivale a gilipollas

Culiao tiene doble sentido, puede ser gilipollas o follado xD.


End file.
